naruto_bleach_fairy_tail_fullmetal_alchemistfandomcom-20200213-history
Wren Myerson
Wren Myerson is an Blood Mage of the Pain group, and a wanted criminal of the Fairy Tail world. Background Physical Appearance Myerson is a slim man of average height in his late thirties with his entire upper body covered in bandages, leaving only strands of his spiky green hair sticking out of the bandages, his glowing red eyes, nose and mouth visible, while wearing black baggy pants with ripped edges and a pair of black, high-calf boots. He typically displays a psychotic facial expression whenever he feels excited. Personality In the definition of the two words "psychopath and creep", Myerson is an extremely sadistic, cold-hearted and bloodthirsty man who enjoys all forms of murder and terrorism, leaving a trail of blood and destruction. He also displays a sinister grin and a sociopathic laugh whenever he feel's excited. He says he does all of this just for "fun". Synopsis Abilities Blood Magic: A type of Caster Magic that enables the user to create and control blood within his body. In Myerson's case, he can use any amount of blood within his immense blood stream to create various weapons protruding from his body. He can also use it mentally to manipulate the various fluids within an organism's body, allowing him to inflict any kind of pain he wishes by controlling the blood cells within them. *'Blood Claw': Myerson covers his hands in blood and sharpens them into long claws, thus slashing at his target. *'Blood Blade': Myerson creates a blood-enhanced sword from one of his arms and slashes at his target; said attack can also be sprouted from his legs, fingertips or stomach to catch his opponents off-guard. *'Multi-Blood Spike Vine': By slamming both hands to the ground after raising them, Myerson generates crimson red needle-like spikes that shot out from the blood coming from the ground to his targets, skewering them and causing severe damage to the victim's flesh and bone. *'Blood Barrage': By pointing his hand in the shape of a gun in the direction of his target, Myerson fires blood-like spheres at blinding speed after he generated them from the blood he lost. This attack was powerful enough to greatly damage two Celestial Spirits like Taurus and Scorpio, and deliver burning cuts towards Naruto, Ichigo, Natsu, Edward, Hinata, Rukia, Lucy and Winry to any exposed area(s) not guarded. *'Blood Whip': Myerson releases multiple, blood-like tendrils at his targets with sheer speed and accuracy, delivering serious injury to any target hit by them, as it was powerful enough to severly injure Taurus and Scorpio, forcing both spirits back to the Celestial Spirit World. Aside from shooting them forward, Myerson can also command the whips to grab his targets and throw them around as well as wrapping the said whips around his target's body and tightening their limbs, breaking the flesh and bone from the inside out. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Aside from his mastery over his signature Magic, Myerson has shown great skill in melee combat. He is able to fight on with and pressure two proficient melee combatants such as Naruto Uzumaki and Natsu Dragneel, with just simple punches, kicks and even headbutts. When combining his blows with his Blood Magic makes them much more deadlier while inflicting bleeding damage when hit. When in tandem with Valto, his attacks combined with the former's makes both of them dangerous to even overwhelm multiple S-class combatants alone. Enhanced Speed & Reflexes: Myerson is very quick and agile, able to launch himself towards Naruto's group alongside Valto after withstanding a combination blow from the latter and Natsu; he quickly dodged a right hook from Natsu while defeating two of Naruto's shadow clones before dodging a roundhouse from the shinobi, later to be quick enough to put the pressure on the latter two afterwards. Immense Durability: Myerson's pain tolerance is tremendously high, able to take brutal, intense punishment and kept on fighting. Such impressive resistance was shown such as taking a combined assault from Naruto's Rasengan and Natsu's Fire Dragon's Roar, only to recieve little damage and launch a counterattack. He also took a blow from Taurus' axe towards his abdomen as well as Scorpio's Sand Spear and getting sent to a building, only losing the bandages covering his chest in the process; he withstood the full force of Taurus and Scorpio's Sandstorm Axe Aldebaran alongside Valto, and recieved, yet again, only minor injuries, albiet aided by Valto's Crystal-Make: Shield. Great Magic Power: Relationships Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Dark Mage Category:Pain Category:Fairy Tail Characters Category:Unified Axis Category:Deceased Category:Minor Characters Category:S-Class Level Combatants Category:Antagonist Category:Top 120 Strongest Characters